


Seeing Steve again after he thought you were dead

by rsilva



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Relationship(s), dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Y/N” Your friend James said. You both were running from a group of armed men. You both just stole a hard disk with some codes. Two years ago Shield made the people close to you think you were dead. They made you form a team with James. A

You both were running from a group of armed men. You both just stole a hard disk with some codes. Two years ago Shield made the people close to you think you were dead. They made you form a team with James. A ghost team nobody knew both of you were still alive and what you did.

“Come on,” James said again. You tried to keep up with him. But your knee got hurt in the previous fight you had with the men, every step you took hurt like hell.

“Ghosts turn left after 3 streets and then right. The backup team will be waiting for you there.” someone said through you ear piece.

“I hate that name.” You said to James. He looked back and gave you a little smile. You both did as the voice said.

James and I were now standing in the center of 5 streets. You both look at each other. You didn't see anybody. Where the hell was back up.

You both look at each other. You didn't see anybody. Where the hell was back up.

You looked behind you, you saw the group that was following turning the last turn.

“Come on.” You said to James ticking his arm. He looked back and he ran behind you.

He looked back and he ran behind you.

In front of you, you saw 6 people walking towards you. You recognize one of them immediately.

“James give me your hat?” You said to him still running towards the 6 people. He handles it to you as fast as he can. You put him on, covering your face. The 6 of them now saw both of you running towards them and the men that were following you.

They change the way they walk and begin fighting. First being an arrow that was thrown at the group behind you.

“Ghosts, I will put you on the same frequency as the Avengers.” the voice said. “Steve, you need to get the Ghosts to me.” The voice says again.

A guy wearing the American flag all over his suit started walking towards both of you. As you feared, you were coming face to face with him after two years. You pulled the hat down, trying to hide your face.

“Come on Ghosts,” Steve said to both of you not even looking twice at who he was talking to.

He starts running towards the street they came from. You looked at James. He gave you a crooked smile and you both start running after Steve.

* * *

You enter a ship. The thing was enormous. Steve led you and James to a room. You entered the room and you saw it was the command center.

Steve led you and James to a room. You entered the room and you saw it was the command center.

“Here they are, Fury,” Steve says. A man in the middle of the room turned towards us.

“Thank you captain.” the man says. He starts walking towards us. Steve now moves away from us to lean on one of the walls.

“So why do they call you ghosts?” The man asked James and I.

“If you don’t know why you’re not qualified enough,” eatedJames said to him.

“Well, I know why. I know who you were just 2 years ago. What you did in your spare time and even what you ate and witch time you ate it.” The man says in a quiet voice. “I’m just asking because you were seen in this mission.” He said now angry “And if you were ghosts you would have to be invisible.”

“It’s my fault,” You said quickly to the man. He was now looking towards you.

“I know,” the man says. He comes closer to you and takes the hat from your head.

“Y/N..” You hear Steve say. It was long ago that you last heard his voice, so long ago someone else then James said you’re name. You looked towards him. You could see pain in his eyes.

You looked towards him. You could see the pain in his eyes.

“Ohh I forgot completely, you two knew each other.” Fury said.

James looked towards you with a confused face. Another man walked into the room.

“Sir..” Fury said to the men.

All of us looked towards him.

“Ghosts come with me.” The man said walking out of the room. You looked towards Steve. You just wanted to kiss him again you missed him so much but he had so much pain and you understood that completely. James pulled you away from your look towards Steve.

“Y/n.. we can’t make him wait. You know what happens.” James said to you.

Both of you now leaving the room. Walking behind the man.

* * *

You handed the disk to the man. “Thank you. You both did a good job.” The man says. “James take y/n to the infirmary and go get yourself some rest.” James nod his head and looked at you.

You gave the man a crooked smile and walked out of the room towards the infirmary with James next to you.

“Why did that guy know who you were?” James asked you.

“We were dating before I fake died.” You said to him “We…” you took a deep breath “wanted to start a family. We got engaged the day I died.” You said feeling a tear come down your cheek. “I’m sorry y/n” James said. You both kept walking without saying anything to each other.

“I’m sorry y/n,” James said. You both kept walking without saying anything to each other.

* * *

James left you at the infirmary alone.

You laid there in one of the beds. Just thinking about what just happened.

You were happy to see Steve again but the pain he had in his eyes.It was too much for you. You just kept thinking about it. Seeing the pain over and over again in front of you. 

One of the doctors walked towards you and said “Miss, you had a cut in on of the muscles in your leg. You have to rest so that it can heal properly. I’m going to tape your leg but it’s just to make it rest more when you move it. ” you nod your head towards him. He gives you a little smile and walks towards a closet in the room.

You stare at one of the windows in front of you. You can look at the hallway that is in front of the infirmary. You see Steve passing it by and entering the room.

You see Steve passing by and entering the room you're in.

The doctor makes his way back to you now with bandages in his hand.

Steve looks at you, he walks towards the side of the bed. He sits on a chair that is standing next to the bed.

The doctor starts tapping your leg.

You look towards Steve he’s just staring at you. He doesn’t say anything.   
You wanted to say something but you didn’t know what to say to him. How the hell are you going to explain what happened? You couldn’t.

The doctor finish tapping your leg and looked towards you. “I’m gonna make everything right on the computer and then you can go.” He says to you giving you a little smile and walking away.

You look towards Steve he was now looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry.” You said to him. That was the only think you could say to him. You knew it wasn’t enough but you couldn't tell him anything else.

He looked at you and didn’t say a word. You had to hold on a tear in your eyes.

The doctor walked back towards you giving you a paper. “I couldn’t find you name or anything about you in the computers. I called upstairs and they just said put the name ghost on it.” the doctor said to you.

You took the paper from his hand “Thank you.” He smiled and walked away.

“Do they never use your name?” Steve asked.

You looked towards him. You sat up in the bed. “No only James does. Like I only call him by his name.” you said with a sad smile.

“Why?”

“Because we’re ghost.” You said to him.

You got off the bed and started putting your pants back on.

“What happened Y/N? Why did they tell me you were dead?” Steve asked.

You looked at him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know Steve.” You took a deep breath and continued. “2 years ago I woke up on the other side of the world. For days I didn’t saw anybody only this doctor walking in and out of the room I was staying. And I didn’t saw his face. He was always wearing a mask.” You look towards him. He was listening to every word you said. You continued “After I got better, they changed the room. I got a room with James. Nobody told us what was happening and while we were there. We had to train. it was everything they said. I asked them all about you. How you were doing, where you were but no one told me anything.” You felt a tear fall from you eyes. Steve looked towards you. He stand up from the chair and walked towards you. He gave you a hug. It felt so good, you missed his touch. “… One day a guy came to us. He was fully dressed in a suit he answered all my questions. He said you were okay. You broke your arm but that was it and that you were staying at the Shields compound and then he said that everyone thought we were dead and that it had to be kept that way. We didn’t understand what he meant by it…” Steve was still holding you. “… we were selected for a program, the Ghosts.” You said.

“What does that mean.” Steve finally said something

“Well we are ghost, we do missions for Shield that nobody can know about and well if we died nobody would ask questions.”

“y/n, I missed you.” He said looking into your eyes.


	2. Seeing Steve again after he thought you were dead

 

James walked into the infirmary. He looked towards Steve, he looked at him from head to toe and then looked towards you.  

“y/n we have to go. They are waiting for us.” James says.

You nod your head and got up from the bed. Steve took a step back to let you walk towards James. You looked back towards Steve and you saw him walking behind you.  We walked towards an office when we entered the office there

When we entered the office there was 3 man waiting for us. Fury, the man from a few moments ago and another man. I never saw him before.

“Steve you have to go.” Fury says

“Why?” Steve asked him.

“Because this is private matters.” the man I didn’t recognize said. You looked towards Steve and he walked towards you and hold your hand.

You looked towards Steve and he walked towards you and hold your hand.

“She’s one of my private matters. So I’m staying.” Steve said a little bit angry.

“I told you this was going to happen.” Fury said towards the other men in the room. He then looked back towards us.

“Ghosts and Steve walk with me” The man from a few moments ago said. We walked towards a computer screen. He showed us the world map. The 3 of us were looking towards the map when Steve

We walked towards a computer screen. He showed us the world map. The 3 of us were looking towards the map when Steve fell down unconscious on the ground. You were shocked, what did just happened. You looked at the unconscious body of Steve laying on the ground and you saw the man holding a little stick in his hands. He looked towards James and you.

“Electroshock. He’s gonna wake up with a hell of a headache but he’s going to be fine.” The man assures both of you. “Let’s get to business. We have a new job for both of you.”

The 3 man explain to James and you, what the job meant and what you had to get this time. You couldn’t concentrate on the specifications of the mission. You couldn’t stop thinking about Steve laying there unconscious on the ground. 

“Go pack, we going to leave over a half hour.” The man from a few moments ago says.

You looked back towards Steve. “I will get him to the infirmary,” Fury says towards you.

One of the men showed you and James the way.

We walked to this hallway full of doors. There was nothing hanging on the walls or even any windows.

He stops in front of a door and opens it with a card. He enters the room first. The room was filled with weapons. From knives too automatics.

“Take what you need.” The man says towards both of you. You looked towards James and you saw that he was already walking towards a corner of the room to get both of us a bag. He handles it to you and he immediately disappears between the weapons. You looked around to see what they got and start filling the bag yourself.  When the bag was full you walked towards the man waiting by the door, James was already with him.

James looks towards you and you gave him a little smile. We walk out of the room and start making our way to another room with the same men as before.

In this room, there was a shower and some clothes on a bench.

“You can clean up here. I’m back over 15 min to get both of you.” the man says to both of you and leaves you and James behind.

* * *

You get out of the shower cabin already full dressed. 

James was already waiting for you at one of the benches.

“y/n are you okay?” he asks you.

You walk towards him and sit next to him. You laid your head on his shoulder. “I’m couldn’t be better.” You say to him sarcastically.

“It’s going to be okay. He’s going to be fine. He knows you're alive that’s more than he knew before.” He says towards you.

A tear dropped from your cheek. “yeah..” You said to him. You got your head of James' shoulder and clean the tear falling from your cheek. You look towards James. “What’s exactly the mission?” You asked him

“We have to go to London and..” James was interrupted by someone knocking on the door and opening it. Both of you looked at the same time towards the door. It wasn’t the man who brought you here it was now Furry.

“I’m going to get you to your ride,” Fury says towards both of you.   
Both of you got on your feet and walked after Furry. When you catch up with him you ask him. “How’s Steve doing?” he looks back at you and shakes his head.

“You know I can’t tell you anything,” Fury says. You keep walking behind him. After a few seconds, Furry speaks again. “He’s fine. He woke up a few seconds, ago but you are not allowed to see him.” He says.

“Thank you,” You said to him.

After a few moments you arrived outside and there was a car waiting for you. James and you put the bag in the trunk. You look back again towards the ship both of you just came out of it. You walk towards one of the back doors and you get in the car. James sat next to you.

You looked back again towards the ship both of you just came out of it. You walk towards one of the back doors and you get in the car.

James sat next to you.

“Y/n it’s going to be okay,” James said. 

You look towards him and gave him a little smile. You didn’t say anything you just nod your head. You looked out of the window and

You looked out of the window and your eyes fall on the ship again. The car starts to ride away. At that moment you saw Steve running towards the car. You fell the tears coming down on your cheeks and you just looked down.


End file.
